1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to production systems and, more particularly, to providing an improved view of the operations and processes of production systems.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Production system data may be in forms that are hard to comprehend and may not be timely enough to provide an understanding of production factors that could be modified to improve the production system.
It would be advantageous to provide a suite of visual tools that display production system data for production operations and processes in order to understand the status of a production system at any given time, and in order to identify and make adjustments to operations and processes that are causing a negative impact on production system performance.